1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to a hardline connector with a ferrule.
2. Technical Background
A hardline coaxial cable typically has a solid center conductor surrounded by a plastic or other dielectric material and encased within an electrically conductive solid outer conductor that may be surrounded by an outer insulative jacket. In application, each end of the cable can be terminated by a connector, which serves to electrically and mechanically engage the cable conductors to communicate signals transmitted therethrough and for gripping the outer conductor to physically secure the cable and prevent detachment during normal operation and establishing electrical continuity.
Historically, connectors for hardline coaxial cables have been designed to grip the cable in such a manner as to be removed from the cable at a later time if so desired. Such a feature is generally known as “re-usability.” It is often the case in such connectors that a compressible ferrule is utilized to grip the cable outer conductor. Said ferrules are typically actuated by means of conically ramped components known as compression rings, which are often times moved axially closer together by means of a threaded coupler or nut. Rotation of the coupler system can impart a rotational force against the compression rings and be translated through the compression rings to the ferrule. As the ferrule is driven closed about the cable outer conductor the rotational force may then be translated to the cable outer conductor resulting in unwanted rotation or twist of the cable outer conductor in relation to the cable center conductor and connector components causing damage to the coaxial structure. In such connectors it is necessary to attempt to restrain the cable while tightening the connector components which is a difficult for a single installer. Two hands are typically required to manipulate the required wrenches and a third hand required to restrain the cable. Additionally, in some connectors it is possible for the cable to rotate within the connector after the connector components have been fully tightened because there is no positive means to adequately prevent the ferrule from slipping or rotating within the connector structure.
Previous attempts to provide a positive ferrule locking structure within a hardline coaxial cable connector have employed the use of a separate press-fit component resulting in unwanted higher cost.